Varieties of Elvenkind
For a simple, alphabetic listing of the Dal races, see the category page. Varieties of Elvenkind * Koada'Dal, or High Elf (Koada;High or Chosen, Dal;Elf), are the aristocratic elite of the Elven races. Producing artists, philosophers, mages and priests in abundance, they are just as well known for their Rangers and Paladins. Much longer lived than any of their cousins, this gives the High Elf an extended perspective by which to observe the world. Originally from Felwithe in the Greater Faydark, most of the Koada'Dal fled during The Rending and now call the city of Qeynos home. * Renda'Dal, or Pure Elf (Renda;Pure, Dal;Elf). As if the Koada'Dal were not snooty enough for you, the citizens of New Tunaria, formerly known as Felwithe, have taken to calling themselves the Renda'Dal. Their new exclusionist philosophy is one of disdain if not outright hatred for all the other races of Norrath, but they reserve special dislike for those that have polluted the pure elvish bloodlines or demeaned their heritage by living among the lesser races. A bigot by any other name would still smell as bad... See also:A History of the Tunarians * Feir'Dal , or Wood Elf (Feir;Wood or Forest, Dal;Elf), are a younger race, more at home in trees than cities, they are the shortest lived of the Dal. Perhaps because of this, they tolerate Humans better, and are known for their ferocious passions. Their ancestral home is the city of Kelethin in the Greater Faydark forest, now more home to the Fae than the Feir'Dal. * Teir'Dal, or Dark Elf (Teir;Abyss, Dal;Elf), were Koada'Dal modified by Innoruuk and embrace the rawest and darkest nature of Hate. Their ancient home of Neriak, deep within Nektulos Forest, was destroyed in The Rending. All that is left of Neriak is a portion of the city now known as Fallen Gate. * Sand Elf, or Desert Elf, are the last residents of the legendary first city of the Dal, Takish'Hiz, now known as The Living Tombs and The Silent City. Far below the surface of the Desert of Ro they grew to a great command of the material which surrounded them. * Sul'Dal, (Sul;reference to Anashti Sul, Dal;Elf), are the a sect of Elddar elves that turned from Tunare to worship Anashti Sul. Aya'Dal and Rin'Dal may be social classes of Sul'Dal. * Ayr'Dal, or Half Elf (Ayr;Outcast, Mongrel or Misfit, Dal;Elf), are mongrels with some elvish blood in them. The other half? well, mostly human but occasionally something... else. Very short lived compared to any of their ancestors on the Dal side, they do live somewhat longer than humans. * Myr'Dal, or Underground Elf (Myr;Cave or Underground, Dal;Elf), also known as Drelocks, are horribly twisted residents of the Mistmoore Catacombs. Possibly cannibalistic, definitely carnivorous. *''Frostfell Elves'' are assumed to be Dal, but no one is really sure where these merry gift givers come from. They appear only during the month of Deepice for the Frostfell festivities, bearing gifts and good cheer to all of Norrath. *''Kerig'Dal, or Elves of Endless War ('Dal';'''Elf). According to Kelraen, a Vallonite, Kerig'Dal were originally Teir'Dal that were "volunteered" into slavery by Rallos Zek for use in the first Rallosian War. Later they were saved by the Zek twins and split into Vallonites, Tallonites and Sullonites. Language See Elvish dictionary for an ongoing attempt to build a rough listing of Elvish words used in the Lore of Norrath. Credits Category:Dal